The present invention relates to improvements in direction finding systems, in particular, homing type systems where there is an ambiguity in the direction of the bearing. This invention is to be used with a single plane antenna system. By combining and switching techniques, either of two sets of front-rear or right-left cardioid patterns can be produced at the outputs to feed a conventional two port directional finding system. With the addition of this invention bearing ambiguity is resolved.